A Last Goodbye
by Anzu2
Summary: Joey is killed in a street fight and we see true emotions brought out amoung the YGO gumi


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'a New York Minute' by the Eagles  
  
Me: hello all! This one of my favorite new fanfics, but sad to say. some kinda dies.  
  
Sabbi: T_T WTH DID YOU DO TO JOUNOUCHI?!!  
  
Me: I had to for this song!!  
  
Abby: T_T but why JOUNOUCHI?!?!  
  
Me: because he'll be the most missed..  
  
All:.true true.  
  
Me:.. ok. now that's over with - I kinda changed the words around a little bit to suit the story.. but if you haven't listened to this song before, its really, really sad- just read the words.  
  
The cold night made the dark figured girl shiver. The shadows loomed over her head like A dark cloud that never seized to go away. She held his head down, letting the brown strays of her hair cover her face. Shizuka sat down on the grassy field. This whole day would be burned into her mind..forever.  
  
Jounouchi got up, dressed all in black  
Went down to the station, and he never came back  
They found his clothing scattered somewhere down the track  
And he won't be down on the duel fields anymore, now  
  
Mai probably was the most distraught out of all of them. Her mascara dripped down her face, making her tears black. She had just been out on their first date last night. Sure, he acted like a tough guy sometime; and he didn't have to protect her from all the guys hitting on her; he didn't have to go meet them this morning. If he had, than maybe he wouldn't of..  
  
He had a home, love of a girl  
But men get lost sometimes as years unfurl  
One day, he crossed some line, and he was too much in this world  
But I guess it doesn't matter anymore  
  
Anzu sat crying in her room. Tears poured effortlessly from her eyes; as though they would never stop. It happed all too quick, so unexpected. He, he couldn't be. Things like this don't happen to good people. This was just too strange.  
  
In a New York minute, everything can change  
In a New York minute, things can get pretty strange  
In a New York minute, everything can change  
In a New York minute  
  
Honda leaned his head against his window, hoping the cool night air would relax his throbbing head. .Jounouchi.why didn't you WAIT for me? You KNEW that these guys were stronger than you! Your stupid pride. Honda closed his eyes. The echo's of outside reached his ears. The sound of sirens going off.just like this morning. He wasn't ready for the death of his best friend! Death just can't sneak up on you, like a predator, without warning! But it did, and there's nothing anyone can do.  
  
Lying here in the darkness, I hear the sirens wail  
Somebody going to emergency, somebody's going to jail You find somebody to love in this world, you better hang on tooth and nail  
The wolf is always at the door  
  
Bakura was lost in his thoughts. His Yami didn't know Jounouchi as he did. Besides, his Yami had no compassion or kindness anyways. Silent tears streamed their way down his face. He hadn't seen him in ages. And now it was to late. He would never see him again.  
  
In a New York minute, everything can change  
In a New York minute, things can get a little strange  
In a New York minute, everything can change  
In a New York minute  
  
Serenity's face was still damp with tears, as she looked up at the stars. The sun began to set earlier, and it was like all her hope and faith went down with the sun. People don't know how much it hurts. You never know who will go next. With fresh new tears, she hugged her knees close to her. He loved both her and Mai, and all of his friends. But now the only love she'll ever receive from her brother, are memories.  
  
And in these days, darkness falls early  
And people rush home to the ones they love  
You'd better take a fool's advice than take care of your own  
One day they're here, next day they're gone  
  
Otogi pulled his coat closer towards him. He had thought of Jounouchi all day. Shizuka hadn't taken it to well, and he was out to find her. He tripped over a rock as he made his way down the path. Brushing himself off, he moved through the bustles of leaves, hoping to find her before she did anything stupid. Now that Jounouchi wasn't there anymore, he had to protect her.  
  
Pulled my coat around my shoulders, took a walk down through the park  
Leaves were falling around me, groaning city in the gathering dark  
On some solitary rock, a desperate lover left his mark--  
"Baby, I've changed, please come back"  
  
Yugi buried his head into his pillows. Yami wasn't very much comfort, seeing as he hadn't come out of his soul room since he heard of the news. He was just as depressed as Yugi. They both found friendship in Jounouchi. He always made them laugh. But they both knew that all those bright times were gone. Banished to the back of their heads. Both of them couldn't help but let sorrow a depressing cover them like a blanket, making them suffocate. But they would have to pull through, for there friends sake. They would have to believe they could find happiness in this time of darkness.  
  
What the head makes cloudy, the heart makes very clear  
I know the days were so much brighter in the time when he was here  
I know that somebody somewhere can make these dark clouds disappear  
But until that day, I have to believe, I believe, I believe  
  
Otogi caught up with Shizuka. He quietly sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. She jumped at first, but then turned her head and cried in Otogi's arms. They sat out there until clouds came in and it started to rain. With a reassuring smile, he led Shizuka out of the rain, leaning against each other, and crying with another.  
  
In a New York minute, everything can change  
In a New York minute, you can get out of the rain  
In a New York minute, everything can change  
In a New York minute.  
  
By  
  
Sabbi:..T_T  
  
Corey: T_T..the poor squirrel..  
  
Abby: T_T  
  
Me: T_T. ok, reviews are wanted!! I hoped you enjoyed it. No flames please. 


End file.
